


Missing you

by Crazylazydays



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazylazydays/pseuds/Crazylazydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was three weeks since Tony and Loki broke up their secret relationship.</p><p>And the inventor was fine, really.</p><p>Until the trickster's new and jealous fling decided to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Especial thanks to agentromvnoff.tumblr.com who betaed this fic and gave me such lovely comments! Without her I wouldn't be posting this.
> 
> This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Marvel (besides Lord Jinx - he's an OC). I'm not making any profits. Please, support the official release.

Tony Stark was fine.

Really.

He improved his suits in the last three weeks, created advanced weapons and armor for the Avengers and made inventions that would give billions to Stark's Industries account.

Of course, he was spending most of his time in the lab, running on coffee and foregoing sleep, only stepping outside to do hero stuff. All the Avengers' and Pepper kept sending him concerned looks, nagging him to eat and take some sun, and why is he acting like that? And blah blah blah, it's not like he's actually listening to them or anything.

He was fine. Peachy. All sunshine, rainbows and puppies. 

It's not like his secret relationship with a certain god of mischief would have future, anyway.

Yes, it was nice. Talking about science and magic, having someone who could keep up with him, and he didn't need to lose time trying to explain simple things because the other was as intelligent as him. And having someone who got it when he wasn't okay and, instead of pitying him, tried to keep his mind away from the problems. Who awoke at night because of his nightmares and instead of being condescending, just got closer and touched him, reminding him that he was there and not in some dark place a long time ago.

It was nice having those green eyes focused only on him, like he was the only thing that mattered in the whole world. Having those slightly cold hands mapping every inch of his body and that soft mouth caressing his skin. The way that beautiful voice softly said his full name and shouted it in bed (or on a table or any spot, really). Feeling that he was something especial, precious, and all his sins and broken parts didn't matter for a few moments.

But, even being both crazy and sometime reckless, he and Loki weren't stupid. They knew that anything they had wouldn't last because of their place, standing in different sides in battle.

Even if Loki weren't killing anyone these days, just being his chaos-creator-self, causing mayhem for shits and giggles.

Heroes (not that Tony actually was one) and villains didn't have romantic relationships.

Seriously, imagine if the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, or the villainy community discovered? The bad guys would totally go after the god and Tony would be locked up in a dark cell, and his friends would hate him forever. And Thor would smash him 'til death with his hammer.

It would be a shitstorm, definitely.

So, after five months of this really unexpected but very, very nice companionship between them, they decided to end it three weeks ago, after one of Loki's attacks resulted in a few broken ribs for Tony, before things got even messier.

And yeah, Tony Stark was really fine with it.

Until he discovered the latest villainy gossip: that Loki Laufeyson was dating another world-conqueror-wannabe.

Then Tony Stark wasn’t fine at all.

\- - -

“Hey Thor, did someone just kick your puppy or something?”, the inventor asked, trying to be his sassy-self, when he went to the kitchen to get his morning coffee. 

The skies were gray with huge clouds and the heavy rain was constant. It was supposed to be some fair or parade today, but whatever gave Thor a bad mood, had definitely ruined it. 

The Avengers were already gathered in the kitchen, because of Tony's odd work hours it always made him the last to come to the table. And yes, Thor was sulking, trying to cheer himself with lots of Pop Tarts, while the other heroes – minus Bruce, who was out of country to do something Gamma related for S.H.I.E.L.D – were looking concerned.

For a moment, the playboy thought he wouldn't get an answer, but then the god gave a deep sigh and in a grave voice said. “No one did such a thing Man of Iron, it's... my brother. He has caused me another grief again”.

The other Avenger's tried to repress a sigh, because only Loki would make Thor sad that way, and it happened every week. But, because they were such nice friends, nobody ever said to the blond to give up on his little brother. Well, that and because everybody knew he would never do so.

No one asked about what the trickster had done this time, and Tony really shouldn't do it. There was no use in knowing what his secret ex (or whatever Loki was to him) was doing. But there was an itching in the inventor, and he decided to let his curiosity speak louder as always.

“So, what did Reindeer Games do this time? Mocked your shampoo commercial hair? Said that he had more fangirls than you? Destroyed the company that makes Pop Tarts and that's why you are eating so much because these are the last ones in the world?”, he jokily asked. All the other occupants looked harshly at him, except the thunderer, because you just didn't ask what Loki did this time. Ever.

Oblivious to the glare war happening around him, Thor darkly replied. “I discovered that he is having an affair with another villain”.

Tony's heart sunk in his chest. So Loki was already moving on? It took all these years of faking smiles and pretending to be alright that allowed the billionaire to keep his face blank and hide his emotions.

“So, little brother found his match? That's good! He probably will have less time to create mayhem around here”, he quipped. “Who is his date?”

That is a normal question and he is not jealous at all. Shut up.

If Thor was surprised by that inquiry from the inventor, he didn't show it. “It is Lord Jinx”, he replied, saying the name as it was the worst word in the entirely universe.

And Tony really shared the feeling.

But before he said anything, finally another Avenger decided to input his opinion on the matter. “Wait, that wacko? Seriously? Man, even I thought that Loki had a better taste than that!”, exclaimed incredulously Clint, hanging on the counter.

Lord Jinx was a half human, half some crazy alien race, that had magic powers and a lack of fashion or any common sense, who attacked the city every weak and decided to conquer the world because he was bullied when he was a kid.

So, yeah, Loki was waaaaay out of his league.

“I had thought so too, Agent Barton”, the thunderer sighed. “I am afraid that this liaison will bring him even more into darkness”, he sadly confessed.

The other Avengers looked at each other and, after a silent war, Steve, the good old captain and leader, put his hand in the god's shoulder. “Unfortunately, you can't change Loki's decisions, Thor. You did everything you could to help him but he never takes the opportunity. There's nothing else to do”, he said, understanding but firm.

“I just wish my brother to be happy, Captain. And in this path, it will be impossible for him to be so”, Thor replied, tired and looking like he had aged a thousand years.

Tony couldn't take this conversation anymore. After a few minutes of silence, he finished his coffee and excused himself to get back to his lab.

\- - -

He tried very hard to keep his thoughts away from the trickster. But even his inventions couldn't distract him.

His mind was plagued with images of those green eyes focused only on that stupid Lord-Wacko, and pale hands caressing the skin under that horrible orange excuse for a costume and that soft, delicious and sinful lips getting closer to...

He already had blown up two suit projects, ruined the new bow he was creating for Clint and set fire to a work table.

Running his hands in his messed and slightly burned hair, he decided to take the day off and went directly to his drink stash. 

\- - -

“Tony, wake up. Tony... Stark! Wake up!”, the initially soft voice grew higher and the shake in his shoulders more insistent. 

The billionaire slowly opened his eyes, trying to shield them from the harsh light that only was worsening his hangover.

It took a while but he turned to take it in the state of his lab: metal parts were scattered all over the place, there was at least three tables with burn marks, and there were empty bottles all around him. And some broken ones close to the wall across from him, as he had thrown them against it. 

His lab never had been so messed up before.

He heard a tired sigh at his back. “What's going on, Tony?”

The inventor turned again and saw Steve, dressed in workout clothes, and wearing a concerned and disapproving frown. It was times like these that the captain looked more like a worried father than the leader and hero he actually was. Tony didn't know if that made him irritated, exasperated or if it gave him a silly warm feeling inside.

But right now he was ashamed, as an errant son, and avoided his eyes. “What, Cap? Sometimes I forget that alcohol and science don't actually mix together”, he shrugged, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

Unfortunately for him, the American icon knew him too much and decided to press the matter. “Tony, you are acting weird lately – and before you lie to me and say everything's fine – everybody noticed the change!” Steve waited for the inventor to close his mouth before continuing.

“In the last months you really were fine. You weren't working excessively, you used to go out and have fun and you were rarely even drunk. Damn it, Tony, everybody could see you were actually happy for once!” he said agitatedly, the swear word showing how much the subject affected the captain. “But then a few weeks ago everything changed. You started to work as if there was no tomorrow, barely ate or slept and we only saw you when you came to the kitchen to drown yourself in coffee and go to the missions. And now, you've been missing for three days and getting so drunk that you ruined your work. You weren't that bad even when you broke up with Pepper”, he exclaimed, firmly.

It was two years ago when he and the CEO decided to end their romantic relationship. There were tears and a few drinks, but it was a calm break. They saw no future on it and realized that they weren't good to each other as something more than the friendship and camaraderie they used to have. There were a few awkward weeks in the beginning, but in the end, their relationship was even better now than ever had been. 

But he and Loki's break up was completely different. With Pepper he felt that what they had had ended by itself. There were no what if's. It was good, but it would be even better if they broke up. He had missed her, sure, but he still had her as a friend, so he never really lost her. And he was actually happy when she started to date Phil. They were really good to each other.  


And with Loki he didn't feel they had any closure. Yes, they both agreed that because of their positions they couldn't stay together, but he still felt incomplete. What if they decided to show themselves as a couple to the world? What if they made a sort of deal about their 'careers'? What if Loki stopped to being a villain altogether, since he weren't being that evil anyway? So yeah, Tony still felt like they had a whole future together. And now, with the trickster already moving on, he felt like he had lost him forever.

“So please, please Tony, tell me what's wrong. You don't need to do everything by yourself. We can always help you. I can always help you”, Steve completed in a soft and pleading voice.  


The sincerity broke Tony's heart. But how the hell could he explain it?

 _Yeah, Cap, it's just that I had been on a romantic relationship with Loki – yes, Thor's little evil brother, our villain who tried to conquer the world and defenestrated me – and well, we broken up because he is a villain and I'm supposedly a hero, but now he's dating that stupid Lord Weirdo and it's killing me because, after all, I still love him an_ – wait.

Shit.

Yep, best time to have a sudden revelation ever.

Tony sighed and passed his hands in his must-be-messier-than-the-lab hair, before replying. “I... you can't actually help me, Cap. No one can. But I'll be better, just give me some time, okay?”

Until he found a way to forget Loki.

Steve looked directly in his eyes, searching for lies and, with a few moments of silence, realized that he wouldn't make his friend talk about what afflicted him.

“Just take more care for yourself, Tony. And if you need anything at all, you can tell me”, the hero said, resigned. 

The inventor tried to give a reassuring smile, not really managing it. “I know, Steve”, he softly replied.

The American icon, more firmly, composed himself and pushed him out of the lab. “But right now you are getting out of here and will take a shower, eat healthy food and sleep for a good couple hours”, Steve mock-sternly ordered. 

The shorter man laughed, the only honest one this month. “Yeah, yeah, okay, mom”.

But he couldn't stick to the plan because, when they both stopped at Tony's floor, the window blew up.

\- - - 

Loki knew it was a stupid and impulsive decision, but he couldn't take it anymore.

His mind was plagued by the memories of an infuriating inventor. Of the way he excitedly babbled about science, the way his eyes sparkled when talking about his inventions or the determined glint they had every time he faced a challenge. Of the prideful but vulnerable way he’d awoken at night after having a nightmare, so alike himself, needing to be held but not wanting the pity. The various nicknames he had invented for him that he pretended to hate but deep down both knew he was very fond of them.

The way his callous and warm hands scanned every curve of his body, the way his goatee scratched his skin, the way he felt safe in those arms. The feeling that, for once, he was the first in someone's mind, something valuable. Not for his power or position, but for who he actually is. His true origin didn’t matter, all those centuries he was mocked, ignored and scolded, all the wrong decisions he’d made and the bad things he had done, when those deep brown eyes looked at him, he truly felt like a god.

But now that they had broken up (for the best, it was for the best, he had to remind himself), Loki couldn't stop thinking about Tony. Damn it, he was even avoiding causing mayhem lately because he was afraid of facing him. Would he treat him like he had before? Like anything between them never had happened at all? As another villain of the day?

All these memories were driving him crazy and he decided that something needed to be done before he would forgo every sense he still had and do something really stupid, like swallowing his pride and crawling back to Tony's bed, asking for him back.

So he decided to finally relent and have a date with that idiotic Lord Jinx that used to follow him like a duckling, asking him out, and being his boring-weird-self. 

Of course, the man was pathetic and really lacked a sense of fashion among other things, but between that and being rejected and hurting for the hero, he choose the least worst option possible.

They had gone in a few dates in horrible places and he had avoided physical contact for a while, but he knew he couldn't just keep the man waiting. And now he was here, trying not to shove the ant off him, because maybe meaningless sex would help him finally take the playboy off his mind.

That proved a really hard task every time the Lord touched him, because it felt so wrong. His hands weren't warm enough or in the right size. He was too much eager, too much inexperienced, too much wrong, and his eyes weren't that honest and intelligent shade of brown.

But Loki tried to shove the stray thoughts away. He was here, now, and he would have a good time. Yes, that felt good, keep touching that way. Yeah, nice. Yes, – what's his real name again? - keep doing that. And finally Loki tried to let out a moan.

It took a few heartbeats to the trickster realize what actually had escaped his lips. And from the tension on the body on top of him, he weren't the only one.

Damn.

Loki had experienced many awkward situations in his life while having sex, but he never had said another's name. Accidentally.

Lord Jinx pushed himself up, out of the god's neck and, looking directly in his eyes, asked in a pissed off and high pitched voice. “Who the hell is Anthony?”

His fame of Silver-tongued failed him now, when his tongue refused to speak and his mind to think any useful words.

His companion got angry with his silence. “You know what? I will not hear any lie coming from your mouth. You will only speak the truth! Who the hell is Anthony?”, he shouted.

To Loki's horror, his mouth opened without his consent and he realized that the ant had cast a Truth spell on him.

And he couldn't avoid spilling all about his and Tony's relationship.

\- - -

“What the hell?” it was the only reaction Tony had at the explosion, before being harshly slammed at a wall with a hand closing on his neck.

“You shit! I will kill you with my bare hands”, screamed, completely out of control, Lord Jinx.

Seriously, the guy just stole his man and now invades his house to kill him? What a nerve!

Tony tried to speak, even with the hand trying to close his throat. “Hey! I didn't do anything to you. Well, except that time I shot you and you fell three stores down. And that time I burned you. And that another tim-”

“SHUT UP!”, the lunatic shouted again. “I finally had him. Finally! But of course you stupid heroes have to come first, as always!”

Steve had finally gotten out of the debris, standing on the other side of the room where he had been thrown in the explosion. “Lord, whatever you are planning, you won't succeed. Let Tony go”, he said in that calm but commanding voice. Even without his shield he still could kick the villain to the next universe.

But the stupid man didn't listen to any of it. “This is between me and Iron Man, old man. Keep quiet!”

That moment the other Avengers – sans Bruce – arrived to the completely destroyed floor.

Thor was the first one to speak to the madman. “You! I will not stand to watch you take my brother down the wrong path and hurt my friend!”, he boomed, grabbing his mighty hammer and running to attack.

Then the pathetic idiot lifted one of his hands. “STOP!”, he shouted – really, couldn't this guy speak lower? - again.

Unfortunately, his shouts and his gesture apparently made the other Avengers freeze on their spots. From his place, the inventor could see Black Widow struggling to move, without any success, Thor positioned as almost jumping to the fight, Captain America a few meters of distance and Hawkeye with his bow armed and swearing a lot.

Their bodies were frozen, but not their mouths, so Cap tried again. “Lord, stop this. The alarm is on and in five minutes S.H.I.E.L.D will be here”. Actually, it would take ten or twenty minutes, if they are lucky, but no one would say that to the lunatic.

“As I said, this is between me and this jerk here. Nobody interrupts! And I will kill this worthless shit before S.H.I.E.L.D get here”, then he turned to Tony, with absolute hate in his eyes. “I will kill you for ever touching and seducing Loki!”

Shit. This guy definitely shouldn't know about that.

And worst, say this in front of the Avengers and the trickster's older, and very strong, brother.

So the playboy tried to lie his way out of the trouble. “Hahaha, very funny. Do you actually think I would have anything with that weirdo? Er...sorry, Thor. But really, crazy-alien-villains aren't my thing”.

The wacko then gave a sinister smirk. “Oh, I would believe that. If Loki himself hadn't told me all about the months you were together!” Jinx shouted – again – the last part. “He told me about you talking entire nights about science and magic, watching movies, sleeping together and all his feelings for you!”

Really, he and Loki needed to have a conversation about kissing and not telling. Especially to obsessed, jealous and mad villains.

And, talking about loose mouths, the only missing principal character of the soap opera that became Tony's life finally arrived.

Loki stepped in the room and, even in humans clothes, couldn't look more intimidating even if he were wearing all his armor, with mythical monsters and flames surrounding him and Ragnarok behind them. His eyes were burning in an unseen hatred, promising complete doom for whoever tried to go against his wishes. He took slow, but dangerous steps before getting closer to his new fling and ex-boyfriend.

“Get. Your. Dirty. Hands. Off. Anthony”, he said, slowly, punctuating every word and showing his teeth, calmly as a storm just waiting to destroy everything around it.

Honestly, the battle mood should have stopped it altogether, but the billionaire couldn't help but feel something at hearing his name coming out of that beautiful voice after all this time, even if full of anger. Fortunately, not directed at him.

Lord Jinx tried to argue with him – apparently the guy had no love for his own life. “Loki, I’ve always loved you. I’ve loved you since that day I saw you covering New York's streets in ice cream. And now you finally gave me a chance, I can't stand letting this ghost between us!”, the madman exclaimed, closing his hand around the inventor's throat.

“How can you be so stupid? You will never compare to Anthony not even in a millennia! You can shout and throw a tantrum as the spoiled child you are, but I'll never feel anything besides repulsion for you!”, the god coldly replied.

The lunatic stopped in his tracks then and looked directly into the trickster's eyes, and said in a dead voice. “Then I'll have no choice but killing both of you”. 

It could have been a success, if Loki weren't one of the best sorcerers of the universe and his normal pissed off badass-self. With a flick of his hand, he sent the idiot to the other side of the room, hurling him to the wall.

Then he was kneeling in front of Tony – not for the first time, mind you -, who was now lying on the floor, with deep worry into those gorgeous green eyes. “Are you hurt?”, he asked softly, lacking all the rage that was inside him only seconds ago.

Tony just wanted to grab him and never let it go, but he had some questions about this shitstorm first. “What the hell is going on?”, asked the inventor, trying to get up, before those amazing cool hands went to his aid.

“This useless insect decided to kill you after casting a Truth Spell on me to know about us, after I said your name when I was with him”, easily explained the trickster. The hero really wanted to comment about that slip, but decided to save it for another time. From the way the sorcerer frowned and regrettably closed his eyes, and for being so open to speak about what happened, the spell still haven't worn off.

“And how much time until the spell stops working on you?”, the playboy couldn't help but ask.

The god opened his eyes and reluctantly answered. “I wished it had stopped already, but with the force of it I believe it will take a couple hours at least”.

Yes, it would be horrible to take advantage of the situation, but really, how many times had somebody had the god of lies forced to tell only the truth, and with so many questions dancing around your head? 

“Why did you go out with him?”, the inventor didn't even bother to deny his jealousy and hide the hurt on his voice. 

Loki closed his mouth, but the spell made him answer, so he decided to drop all his masks altogether. “Because I couldn't take my mind off you”, he said, simply.

“Why did you come here to protect me? I mean, I really appreciate it and everything, but it's a risk coming to your enemies' tower”, the inventor looked the taller man directly in his eyes.

That soft and beautiful voice answered. “Because I would do anything to protect you and not to see you hurt”.

And Tony couldn't let this question out of his head. “Even giving up on villainy?”, he didn't hide the longing in his voice. He needed to know.

Loki didn't avoid the brown eyes. “Yes, I would”, he replied with so much certainty. Shyly, he continued. “I...had thought about it so many times while we were together. I only caused mayhem for boredom, to catch your attention and spend more time with you. And to annoy Thor, obviously”.

“Then why didn't you say that when we had that stupid idea of breaking up? I only split with you because I thought that the whole hero and villain thing would always be on the way”, Tony honestly exclaimed.

Loki nervously licked his lips, as preparing himself for his answer. “Because I wasn't certain about your feelings for me. I... didn't know if you loved me back”.

The inventor really wanted to pull his own hair out. Did they seriously pass these weeks suffering because they both suck at talking about feelings?

Instead, he looked directly in Loki's eyes, and gathering all the courage he had, he said. “These last weeks without you were the most depressing of my life, because I realized that I had destroyed one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I missed you. I missed your smile, your sass, your intelligence, the cute face you made when you are eating chocolate or watching a scary movie with me. I missed every single thing about you and I couldn't stop thinking that I had lost you. And if you forgive all this shit, could you accept me back? Because I love you Loki and I really want to be with you again”. Yes, it was corny and mushy, shut up, would ya?

There were tears gathering in those beautiful green eyes, but there was so much relief and love in them too. Those soft lips curved in a bright, sincere smile. “Yes, I want you back, Anthony”, he replied before closing their distance.

It felt so good. So right. The way those lips kissed him with so much emotion, so much love, giving all without any reserve. And Tony returned it in equal measure. He would never risk losing his – _his_ – Loki ever again.

Unfortunately a clearing of a throat brought them back to Earth.

Oh yeah, the Avengers were standing in the same room he and Loki had spoken their feelings. 

And his protective, strong older brother too.

Shit.

And apparently, when the idiotic villain was thrown to the wall the freeze spell had broken. Black Widow, the one who had exploded their bubble, was looking unimpressed with everything that had happened, Hawkeye was slightly disgusted, Thor was completely flabbergasted, with mouth open and wide eyes, while Steve was next to the unconscious and tied villain, with a shocked face and the tip of his ears red in embarrassment for all the PDA display they had seen.

He cleared his throat twice before saying. “I believe you two have a lot to explain”.

\- - -

Tony Stark was fine.

Really.

In all this crazy soap opera his life had become, he didn't expect this.

Well, of course he and Loki had to explain about their secret relationship and their resultant break up. Yes, it was a nightmare talking about it with an outraged Nick Fury. There were threats, shouts and almost bodily harm three or four times during the meeting. But, in the end, everything worked out.

Steve claimed that whoever made Tony that happy, and willing gave up villainy, were good on his books. Pepper and Bruce – who came back the next day, and seriously, he just went away for a few days how can you get in such a mess, Tony? - followed his lead.

Natasha just shrugged, saying that Loki was completely honest in his words, that he hadn't killed anyone after New York and really hadn't done many bad things since then. Phil completed saying that if the trickster had wanted to, he would have already killed Tony and crippled the Avengers.

Clint was a little mad at the beginning and he was still cautious around Loki, but yeah, he agreed with Tasha. Now he was actually warming up to the trickster, planning pranks against the other heroes together and bonding over arrows and old fashioned weapons.

After all explanation, Thor opened his brighter-than-the-sun smile, gave a crushing hug to both Loki and Tony, telling about all his joy of knowing that his little brother was coming to the good side and was with an honorable man. Latter, he ambushed Tony and, with a wide smile, said that if he ever hurt his baby brother, he would smash him with Mjolnir so much that he would plead to go to Helheim instead. Tony never had been so scared in his entirely life.

But, right now, he was in the Avenger's communal room, curled against his ex-villain boyfriend on a couch, surrounded by all his hero friends, watching Aladdin.

Tony Stark is fine.

Actually, more than that.

He is happy.

And catching his boyfriend's beautiful green eyes, he knew he isn't the only one.


End file.
